Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-r - 3}{r} \times 5$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{(-r - 3) \times 5} {(r) \times 1}$ $x = \dfrac{-5r - 15}{r}$